Día de los inocentes
by Black Tsuki
Summary: Teddy esta acostumbrado al silencio en su casa, pero siempre se alegra cuando tiene visita... esperemos que este día de los inocentes reciba muchas visitas... escrito para Next Gen Challenge en livejournal


**Advertencias:** Sin betear, ósea con posibles faltas de horrografia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

_**Día de los inocentes**_

Teddy estaba acostumbrado al silencio en su casa, así que cuando despertaba y escuchaba el murmullo de las risas, el gozo lo invadía, se levantaba con un ánimo desmedido y corría escaleras abajo para recibir a las personas que los visitaban.

Algunas veces era su padrino, con su embarazadísima esposa y sus dos hijos: James de cuatro años (casi cinco según James cada que le preguntaban su edad), y Albus con dos años.

Otras veces era su tío Draco con tía Astoria y el pequeño y educado Scorpius, él tenía la misma edad que Albus (aunque a Teddy se le hacían muy diferentes cuando se ponía a compararlos mentalmente).

Cualquiera de ellos hacia que el monótono y silencioso día de Teddy se convirtiera en un día lleno de lodo, gritos y aventuras infantiles.

Esa mañana el rumor de conversaciones le hizo sonreír, su cabello cambio de color, se estiro tallándose los ojos para después bajar descalzo.

A la primera que vio fue a su abuelita Andy quien rodo los ojos al verlo con su ropa de dormir y el cabello azul hecho un torbellino.

—Veo que ya te levantaste, saluda no seas mal educado— dijo innecesariamente pues Teddy ya estaba encaminado al más pequeño con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola Scorp, ¿quieres ver mi nueva acromántula de peluche? Seguro que no te morderá— El niño rubio asintió desde los brazos de su mamá retorciéndose para que lo dejaran bajar y poder ir con Teddy— tío Draco ¿Scorpius puede quedarse hasta la noche? — pregunto queriendo asegurar su día con otra compañía que no fuera su abuela.

—Por supuesto que lo hará y Draco y Astoria también por supuesto— interrumpió Andrómeda sin dejar de sonreírles a los invitados, ella también se cansaba de estar sola.

Los niños no esperaron a que Draco corrigiera eso y subieron a la habitación de Teddy.

Los pequeños se enfrascaron en un mundo de aventuras con peluches y muñecos donde por un minuto eran fantasmas y al siguiente minuto eran cazadores de dragones, solo notaron la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto hasta que un chorro de agua empapo a los dos pequeños.

Scorpius se sobresalto asustado, comenzando a hacer pucheros para llorar y Teddy cambio el color de su cabello a un verde chillón mostrando su sorpresa al ataque acuático, volteo a la puerta donde vio a James y al pequeño Albus ambos sonriendo y una manguera tirada en el piso

—Feliz día de los inocentes— Sonrió James burlonamente pero un llanto los hizo a todos poner una cara de asustados.

Al pequeño rubio le brotaban enormes lágrimas creando ríos que recorrían sus mejillas y terminaban en su mentón. Teddy estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de James pero al parecer Scorpius no, se inclino y con una mano le tapo la boca, no quería que los adultos se alertaran y subieran a regañarlos.

—¡Shhh! Ya paso, es solo agua— Albus veía curioso al niño que estaba frente a Teddy y James vigilaba nerviosamente a las escaleras, alerta por si algún adulto subía— Scorp está bien, mira, te doy mi acromántula pero ya no llores.

— ¡Eh!, no seas niña, es solo una broma— dijo James un poco más desesperado, al ver que no podían tranquilizar al rubio.

— ¡James! No le digas niña a mi primo— Teddy trataba de sobornar con todos los juguetes a Scorpius pero este seguía llorando.

Albus agarro la manguera y mojo a James, eso tomo desprevenidos a todos, Scorpius dejo de llorar para reír un poco, y Teddy solo soltó un suspiro al ver que el rubio había dejado de llorar.

—Te-voy-a-matar enano— dijo entre dientes James

—Ya no llora— Explico Albus para después acercarse a Scorpius— soy Al ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño solo lo miro con sus ojos enrojecidos se puso derecho y estiro la mano, como había visto hacer a su papá cuando se presentaba.

—Scorpius Malfoy— había una forma graciosa en como pronunciaba la "r"

—Es mi primo— presumió Teddy con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No quiero está ropa— Exclamó el rubio y se la quito totalmente, para después salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

Los otros niños comenzaron a reír hasta que se dieron cuenta que Scorpius iba corriendo desnudo y empapado hacia donde estaban los adultos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrómeda, Draco y Astoria estaban platicando relajadamente, el té era simplemente perfecto y los bocadillos solo hacían la estancia más confortable, una llamarada verde anuncio que alguien llegaba y de la chimenea salió la familia Potter al total.

Los niños corrieron escaleras arriba con un sencillo "Hola tía Andy" Ginny hizo una mueca queriendo imitar una sonrisa, muy similar a la que hizo Astoria, Harry asintió a la pareja Malfoy y saludo cálidamente a la dueña de la casa, y Draco suspiro profundamente y tomo un sorbo a su taza de té.

Era bien sabido por todos que tanto Draco como Harry visitaban a Andrómeda pero nunca antes habían coincidido en una de las visitas, cuando cumplía años Teddy, sospechosamente los Malfoy estaban de viaje y siempre le celebraban a Teddy al regresar de su "viaje"

La plática pasó de ser amena para convertirse en una incómoda, cuando acabaron los temas "fáciles" como: el clima, la última escoba del mercado, lo deliciosos que estaban los bocadillos, etc. El silencio hizo presencia y reino por un buen rato, hasta que a Andrómeda se le ocurrió nombrar a los niños.

—Sí, James está un poco obsesionado con que hoy es el día de los inocentes— Mencionó con una sonrisa Ginny

—El pobre de Albus amaneció con el cabello rosa— Agregó Harry negando con la cabeza

—Pero que horrible tradición— dijo Astoria inconscientemente, ella no se imaginaba como alguien se divertía a costa de otra persona, pero luego volteo a ver a su marido y mejor se mordió los labios, pensando que jamás había entendido esa faceta de su marido en la que se reía a costa del sufrimiento de otras personas.

Aunque Ginny la alcanzo a escuchar y se sintió ofendida, quizá si hubiese sido Hermione la que lo decía hasta hubiese reído pero era la esposa de Malfoy, seguro lo hacía para sentirse superior.

—y seguro las tradiciones que tu manejas son mejores que las nuestras— Contestó sin evitar Ginny

Draco comenzaba a replicar afirmando con la cabeza pero sintió a su mujer pellizcarle el brazo advirtiendo que no quería que se pusiera a discutir, y Harry noto el gesto.

—Seguro no lo dijo de esa manera Gin— trato de tranquilizar Potter, Draco solo giro los ojos y pensó "San Potter al rescate" Andrómeda sonrió tiesamente sin tomar bando alguno.

—No, por supuesto que no— dijo cándidamente Astoria tratando de enmendar su error— Es solo que odiaría que alguien se riera de mi hijo por la broma de otra persona, es un niño muy sensible.

Draco nuevamente giro los ojos, su mujer a veces era muy sobreprotectora con Scorpius.

—Algunas son graciosas— agregó Draco recordando cuando cambio toda la ropa interior de Blaise por preservativos muggle, o cuando le dijo a Greg que Vincent lo amaba, Merlín eso había sido fabuloso.

La sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara se borro cuando vio a su hijo corriendo desnudo y mojado a sus brazos.

Harry, Ginny y Andrómeda pensaron solo una cosa "James" y Astoria hacia miles de preguntas que su hijo y su marido ignoraban.

Scorpius corrió hacia su padre al verlo en la sala, le iba a exigir ropa seca hasta que vio los pastelillos de la mesa.

—¿Puedo agarrar uno? — pregunto inocentemente, sin ser consciente del caos que desato.

—¡James! ¡Ven aquí en este momento! — gritó Ginny

—¡Tu también Ted! — Agrego Andrómeda.

—Malfoy, son niños, seguro estaban jugando— dijo Harry tratando de disculpar a sus hijos.

—¿Por qué estas desnudo? ¿Quién te mojo? Creo que te vas a resfriar ¿sientes temperatura? ¿Draco qué haremos si se enferma? Pobre de mi bebé seguro estará en cama por semanas…

A Draco comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza, con los gritos de la comadrejilla y su tía, con las disculpas estúpidas de Potter y con las paranoias de su esposa.

—¿Si puedo agarrar uno? — pregunto nuevamente Scorpius acostumbrado a que su mamá siempre lo quisiera ver enfermo, por eso iba a los brazos de papá, él lo entendía muy bien, sabía que si se raspaba la rodilla era porque había tenido una gran aventura y no moriría desangrado, sabía que si un pavo real albino lo había picado era porque estaban tratando de comunicarse y no que era una bestia que quería acabar con su vida, a veces mamá era un poquito exagerada.

—Sí, aquí tienes— respondió Draco ignorando a todos y cubriendo la desnudes de su pequeñín con el saco que vestía, sin dejar de sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Los niños ingresaron al salón con un paso pausado, James sonrió levemente y dijo.

—¿Feliz día de los inocentes? — Saco de su espalda la manguera con la que había mojado a Teddy y a Scorpius, apunto a los adultos y tambien los mojo.

Ahora todos en la casa estaban empapados excepto Albus quien solo reía a carcajada limpia junto con Teddy.

—¡James Sirius Potter! Estas en problemas, jovencito— siseo Ginny enojada

Harry no sabía si regañar a James, reírse o disculparse con Malfoy; Andrómeda saco su varita por si había que separar a sus invitados, Astoria solo cruzo los brazos indignada y molesta, y Scorpius comenzaba a hacer pucheros nuevamente asustado por el repentino ataque, y Draco, él comenzó a reírse arrullando a Scorpius para que se tranquilizara.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las carcajadas de Malfoy, Astoria iba a decirle que no era gracioso pero antes que dijera nada Draco se le adelanto.

—Tu mamá se ve muy sexy mojada ¿verdad? — susurro al oído de su hijo pero sin duda alguna todos en el salón lo escucharon, Astoria solo se sonrojo y sonrió levemente.

—¿Sexy es linda papi? — susurro Scorpius imitando a su papá, Draco nuevamente soltó una carcajada

—Sí, tú si entiendes— dejo a su hijo en un sillón y se acomodo el cabello mojado— bueno Potter, quien diría que tus hijos fueran más divertidos que tú— le sonrió a Andrómeda y continuo hablando— tía nosotros nos retiramos, lamentamos no quedarnos más tiempo pero no queremos enfermarnos y sinceramente no es nada elegante secarse con un hechizo, Potter espero verte algún día con tu familia, preferiblemente que no sea día de los inocentes.

Con un Accio convoco la ropa de su hijo y se marcho por la chimenea junto con su familia, en la sala Ginny le prometió a James un montón de castigos, Harry ayudo a Andrómeda a secar la casa y Teddy se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras el pequeño Albus deseaba que siempre fuera día de los inocentes, al final el había sido el único que se salvo de la mojada.

Cuando anocheció y Teddy se fue a la cama soñó que todos los días jugaba con su primo y los Potter, era muy divertido y sin duda alguna ese día había sido el mejor de su corta vida.

FIN.

Espero que lo disfrutaran :D


End file.
